Not the Only One
by Hictooth111
Summary: Like every morning, Hiccup and Toothless go on their usual morning fight around the island. Something unexpected happens and the boys have to crash land, leading them to find something extraordinary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Hictooth111 (Pinterest, YouTube, PicCollage, Tumblr….) also known for my Hicstrid short stories (The Hicstrid Moments). Hope you enjoy this story. And enjoy.**

An early morning fog lay over the Village of Berk in a sleepy haze, the air was filled with the soft snoring sounds coming from the Viking houses. The only one awake at this time at this early time of the morning was a rare dragon called the Night Fury. He sat tall and proud a top of a particular Viking house located the top of a hill overlooking the whole Village; the chieftain's house. The dragon's name was Toothless; he was a rather large dragon, third smallest dragon on the Island to a Terrible Terror and the Gronckle; he had jet black scales and a long thick scar across the right side of his neck; he had large innocent grass green eyes with large dilated pupils and he was missing the left side of his tail which was replaced by red prosthetic tail fin made by Toothless' human friend and rider, Hiccup. His tail was connected to a stirrup and pedal which Hiccup used to control the way the prosthetic moved. Hiccup was currently asleep down in the hose beneath the roof Toothless was perched on. He was looking out to the ocean; over to the rising sun. Toothless watched the sun waiting for it to leave to watery horizon were it slept. He had been watching the sun rise for an hour now and he was getting excited for the sun was another thirty minutes from being fully risen. Toothless would have woken up his human to go flying, which is why he was there in the first place, at this time but his Viking had scowled him about waking him up too early but they had gone flying anyway. But out of respect for his beloved human Toothless allowed him… twenty-three more minutes of sleep. When the sun had finally risen all the way up and a small smile fell on his lips and he began to jump on the roof.

Down in the house on the top floor a boy with auburn hair that was parted to the right and covered his forehead. He had fair skin and a line of freckles on his cheeks and nose and a small thin hard to see scar on the right side of his chin just below his lower lip. He lay peacefully in his bed, fast asleep in his bed his patched up blanket tucked tight under his chin. He was woken suddenly but a loud crashing on his roof and dust fell from the ceiling. He grumbled and rolled over pulling the blanket over his head trying to ignore the dragon and hopefully he would stop. But the Night Fury continued to jump and scratch on the tile on the roof, shaking the house to its rafters. After about a minute Hiccup gave up, not wanting to disturbed his father. He kicked off his sheets and got out of bed. He was a lanky twig of a boy with long noodles for arms and legs. He wore a long-sleeved, light green tunic with a leather waist band; his leggings were a dark green-brown colour and he had only one fur lined boot; he left foot had been replaced with a metal contraption with a spring to balance out his weight this was made for him when he saved the Village from the Dragon Queen, the Red Death. Gobber the Belch, the village Blacksmith, made it for him.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Hiccup mumbled grapping his riding suite off the back of his chair at his desk.

He quietly leaped down the stairs, three at a time. His father and chief, Stoick the Vast, was asleep in his throne. Stoick was a big beefy man who resembled all things Viking. He was tall, strong, stubborn and short-tempered and had a huge red beard. He wore a long dark green tunic, striped maroon trousers, fur lined boots and a long fur cape with metal shoulder pads and a matching belt buckle. He snored loudly as Hiccup snuck past him, crossed the room and slipped out the door.

"Alright, Toothless!" he called up to the roof. "Come on down, bud."

Upon hearing Hiccup's voice Toothless stopped his frantic poncing and popped his head over the front of the roof. Cooing happily and excitedly he climbed down to greet Hiccup on the side of the house.

"Do you have to wake me up at sunrise to go flying?" Hiccup yarned as began dressing into his suite, fitting it over his tunic.

Toothless sat down and looked at his rider as if to say: Yes, yes, I do. Hiccup smirked.

"Come on. Let's go," Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless' back and connecting his leg into the custom pedal Gobber had made him.

After Hiccup attached his safety clips that were on his vest to the Night Furies saddle he flared out the red tail fin and they shot off into the air like a bullet. The cool, fresh morning air whipped though Hiccup's hair and woke him up completely. He whooped and yelled out encouraging words as they slalomed though the trees in the forests and duked though waves in the oceans that surrounded the Island. Berk was a small Island twelve days north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death and located solidly on the meridian of misery. Berk is a small quiet Island constructed of rocky arches and cliffs, caves, beaches, waterfalls, streams and several large forests, it also had a rather large cavern under the village and many underground tunnels leading to six yak farms, Gobber's outhouse, the secluded beach, couple of chicken pens and Mildew's cabbage field. The Island also held home to a rather large mountain and many small outer isle surrounded Berk and several sea stacks that Hiccup found useful for manoeuvrable flying practise. Toothless flew over a wave and it sprayed Hiccup with seawater. Hiccup laughed and they spiralled upward, then plummeted downward, backwards and turned at the last second, Toothless' wings just nipping the water's surface. They gently soared across the water, dodging the sea stacks lazily and with ease.

"Nice flying today, bud," Hiccup complemented.

Toothless purred, acknowledging the compliment and giving one of his own. Suddenly a massive gust of wind picked up and Toothless was pushed into a nearby sea stack. Several small sharps stones fell from the tip of the stack.

"Whoa. You okay, bud?" He asked.

Toothless shook off a few small pebbles and snorted a 'yes'. Hiccup shook dust from his hair and they continued on their way and just as they existed the sea stack maze, Hiccup went to change the gear on the tail but he got nothing but it just clicked and they started to lose height and they crashed onto one of the small islands that surrounded berk. Hiccup's safety lines failed him and he fell of his dragon when they hit the ground. He groaned and got slowly to his feet, dizzy.

"Toothless!" he said staggering over to his friend.

Toothless was lying on the ground, clearly uncomfortable, on top of one of this wings and his feet curled up under him. He let out a moan and shifted a little. Hiccup got to his knees in front of his friend's head.

"Come on, talk to me, bud," Hiccup said.

Toothless moaned again and opened his eyes. He shakily got into a seated position and whined when he felt a sharp pain in his foot. They both looked down at the same time and notice a rather nasty gash on the dragons left paw. It's glistened with emerald green blood. He whimpered.

"It's okay, buddy, it's okay," Hiccup soothed. "Just a small cut."

Toothless frowned at his human. It wasn't just a little cut, it went all along his paw and it hurt. He blew a small cloud of smoke in Hiccup's face. Hiccup coughed and waved it away.

"To let you know my head hurts, thank you very much," Hiccup said indignantly.

Toothless had to agree, Hiccup did have a few cuts on his face and hands and a rather nasty on his right upper arm. Hiccup shifted to Toothless' saddle bag, Hiccup never went on a flight without it mainly because his over protective father made him. He pulled out a small bundle of grass called Dragon-nip and some bandages. He gave to Dragon-nip to Toothless and while the dragon was happily daydreaming he wrapped to bandages around his foot. You see it was safer for him to do it this way, Toothless wouldn't feel any pain and Hiccup could patch him up with getting hurt. Dragons were very sensitive creature when it comes to healing, one wrong move and it won't the dragon won't be the only one needing time to heal. Hiccup sighed and lay back on the ground, his arms behind his head.

"Gods, I'm tired," he said.

Still in his happy state Toothless put his head on Hiccup's entire torso and chest and looked at him with one eye.

"What are you looking at?" he asked the dragon.

Toothless rolled his eyes and huffed happily. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. That sound bought Toothless back to the real world and both boys sat up and looked at the bushes.

"Stay here," Hiccup said

Ignoring Toothless' whines of protest, he got up and carefully went over to the bushes pushing them apart only to find nothing there.

"You're paranoid, Toothless," Hiccup said. "It's was probably just a Terrible Terror or something."

He walked back over to his friend, smiling and shaking his head.

"Now, let's see what's wrong with this tail,"

Toothless' prosthetic tail was torn and ripped beyond use but the connecting rod was sort of okay, a little bent, but it was all they had until they made it back to Berk. Hiccup had a spare tail. When he went to change the tail there was a small black dragon sniffing at Toothless' broken tail. Hiccup let out a shout and dropped the spare prosthetic. The little dragon shrieked and they both scrabbled away. The dragon scrabbled behind a log and Hiccup went up to Toothless' head. He looked at him with wide eyes.

"You saw that right?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless gave him a wide eyed look and Hiccup laughed with a slightly hysterical pitch.

"O-okay," he breathed.

Both boys slowly approached the log, and Hiccup looked over it. The small black dragon was of course there, it sat on its hind legs, making it look taller, and its wings were spread to their full length. The dragon had large blue eyes and was as big as an adult Terrible Terror. It was jet black and looked a great deal like Toothless, save for the large blue eyes that took up most of it's face.

"Hey it's okay," hiccup said offering the dragon some Dragon-nip. "I'm a friend. Sorry about before, you just scared me, that's all."

The dragon slowly and timidly climbed onto the log and sniffed at the grass in Hiccup's hand. Something about the way this dragon moved and looked was familiar…

"Hang on," he said. "You're a… Night Fury."

**Yeah, hi. Love cliff hangers just to let you know. That's one of the reason I love writing fanfiction. I'd love to hear what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. To those who read my Hiccstrid Moments, you'll have to wait for more chapters after Black, White and Grey, so sorry, I'll try to update once or twice a month if I can, I really wanna focus on my school work and my other stories. So anyway, thanks and I'll be back with another chapter soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't have all that much time to write this chapter but I did my best.**

* * *

Hiccup didn't have all that much time to think before the Night Fury gobbled up all the dragon-nip in his hand in a blur. Hiccup and Toothless were in shock to find an actual Night Fury other than Toothless. They were both very sure Toothless was the last one left. Hiccup had his suspicions that the other Night Fury was a baby, given its size, and was female by the way it walked and her big innocent blue eyes. She had curled herself up on the log just like all dragons curled up when they had Dragon-nip.

"A Night Fury," Hiccup said in disbelief. "An actual Night Fury… I don't believe it."

Toothless sniffed around, his ear pricked up and staining as though he'd heard something, Hiccup didn't notice. Toothless lay down on the ground where he was to keep the weight from his foot and watched as Hiccup carefully lifted the female off the log and put her carefully on the ground beside Toothless. She was rather skinny, as though she hadn't eaten for days, this worried Hiccup. If there was one thing he loved in this harsh world was dragons and he hated to see them hurt or mistreated.

"The only question is… is how she got here?" he asked Toothless. "She's too small to have flown here…"

Hiccup knew from past experiences that baby dragons were too small to fly in strong winds and they had to be a certain age before their wings were strong enough to fly long distance. She had to have been born of the island or carried here by another dragon. Hiccup stood up and looked around. It's was a tiny island covered with bushes and several trees with thin trucks.

"Stay here," he told Toothless.

Toothless stayed and waited for Hiccup as he walked all the way around the island. Hiccup didn't find anything, no egg, no scorch mark of where an egg might have exploded, not even another Night Fury… nothing. When Hiccup came back to where he had left the Night Furies, Toothless was looking half-annoyed and half-uncomfortable because the baby night Fury was sniffing him and climbing on his back, his head and sniffing around in his saddle bag. Toothless let out a warning growl when she sniffed at his bandaged foot. She squawked and scurried up onto Hiccup's shoulders to get away from Toothless, obviously knowing who her superior was.

"Aw, Toothless, be nice," Hiccup said giving the baby Night Fury a small rub around the ears. "She just wants to get to know you."

Toothless was clearly in a grumpy mood, but Hiccup knew that once he had something to eat he would go back to being the fun and happy Toothless Hiccup knew. He took a seat on the dirt next to him and pulled the baby of his shoulder and placed her in his lap.

"What should we name you?" he asked.

The baby Night fury obviously wasn't listing because she had her head under her wing.

"How about…Itchy-Armpit?" Hiccup asked and both Night Furies looked at him as though he was stupid. "Yeah, you're right. That's a stupid name"

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, Stoick the Vast was awake. He knew Hiccup was gone; he was always gone in the morning and afternoons; sunrise and sunset. It was unusual it had been his thong for the past two years. But this worrying he was worried. He'd been pacing for the past half-hour. Hiccup's bed was stone cold; sunrise had been three hours ago. Stoick stoped pacing.

"Boys will be boys," he decided and headed for the door. "Probably with their friends… nothing to worry about."

Stoick had to believe that. Although he was still worried about his son and Toothless he had a job to do… some genius had been yak tipping again he know had to deal with an agree not-so-silent Sven about it.

* * *

Hiccup had replaced Toothless red tail fin with a spare, plain brown one. Hiccup had to admit Toothless did seem to go through a lot of tail fins. Hiccup looked off into the distance. Raven point was a good distance away, Hiccup was confident that they would be able to reach it before the connecting rod gave way. Toothless seemed confident as well. Hiccup climbed on his back and connected his foot into it's peddle. The baby Night Fury curled up in his lap. She seem very comfortable around Hiccup and Toothless, it wasn't unusual for a baby dragon to cling to another living thing, Hiccup was surprized she hadn't already bonded with a bird.

"You ready, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless snorted confidently and they shot off fly faster than they had ever done before.

* * *

**Well that's another end to a chapter. Sorry about how short it is as I said before I didn't have all that much time to write it. My home was effected by Cyclone Matha or whatever and we had no power for a couple of weeks. So sorry but thanks for your patience. **


End file.
